Cartographie
by StarTwins
Summary: Katsuki a beau être le premier dans tous les domaines, Izuku a toujours une longueur d'avance. [Challenge de mai 2018 – Collectif NONAME]


**Disclaimer** : je n'ai tiré aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette fiction, si ce n'est pas mal d'amusement et la preuve que quand je le veux, j'arrive à tenir mes délais. Boku no Hero Academia appartient à son auteur Kōhei Horikoshi et je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Il y a peu de chances que vous me connaissiez et pour cause, pour le moment j'écris exclusivement sur le fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin. J'ai découvert BNHA il y a quelques mois et j'ai beaucoup accroché à l'univers. Je ne suis absolument pas avancée dans l'histoire (je n'ai pas lu beaucoup de chapitres ni vu tous les épisodes sortis) même si je sais quand même relativement ce qui s'y passe grâce à mon talent hors du commun pour m'auto-spoiler. Néanmoins, j'ai eu le temps d'être marquée par l'univers et surtout les personnages.

Là-dessus, **le collectif No Name a proposé un challenge avec le thème « cicatrices »** et je ne pouvais juste pas passer à côté parce que je trouve que ça colle énormément aux personnages.

Me voici donc, nouvelle sur ce fandom et je vous propose ce modeste texte qui traite un peu de la façon dont je conçois les deux personnages qui m'intéressent le plus et leur relation hors norme, Katsuki et Izuku. Le format est assez spécial, j'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives et surtout respectueuses.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin pour éclaircir certains points qui vous auront peut-être intrigués. Je répondrai également aux questions des défis du challenge.

 **Cartographie**

XXX

Izuku a quatre ans.

Au parc, il vient de tomber de sa balançoire et s'est écorché le genou sur une pierre. Il y a beaucoup de sang, sa mère n'est pas là et il a mal. De grosses larmes d'enfant, sans honte ni pudeur, coulent sur ses joues. Kacchan s'approche de lui et, sans ménagement, l'agrippe par la capuche de sa veste pour qu'il se relève. « Arrête de pleurer, gros bébé », lui dit-il, impitoyable. Néanmoins, il prend le temps d'essuyer maladroitement les gravillons collés à la plaie.

Izuku a une cicatrice sur le genou, en forme d'étoile. Elle lui rappelle les prémices de l'amitié la plus chère à ses yeux, la douce époque où _Deku_ n'était pas encore une insulte dans la bouche de Katsuki.

XXX

Katsuki a quatre ans.

Il n'a pas encore d'alter mais cela ne saurait tarder. Sa mère et son père ont tous les deux de formidables habilités : il sait qu'il aura de grands pouvoirs. En attendant son heure, il marche la tête haute et se bat à coup de pieds et de poings lorsqu'on le provoque. Cette fois-ci, il est tombé sur des adversaires plus grands et plus vieux. Il sait que ses chances de prendre le dessus ne sont pas très élevées mais Izuku le regarde, alors perdre n'est tout simplement pas envisageable.

Katsuki a une minuscule cicatrice en travers de la lèvre inférieure, vestige d'une bagarre de bac à sable qui a été dure à remporter. Elle est à peine visible mais dès qu'il la regarde, il se souvient qu'à une époque il était faible.

XXX

Izuku a cinq ans.

Il n'a même pas encore eu le temps d'avoir un avenir qu'on vient de le lui voler. Il est chez le médecin, assis sur la table d'examen et regarde de ses yeux vides tous ses rêves s'envoler. Le docteur essaie d'être gentil mais reste formel : il a un os en trop, il a quelque chose en moins. Izuku ne sera jamais un héros, son aventure est terminée avant même d'avoir pu commencer. Il y a quelques semaines, l'alter de Kacchan est apparu, un super-pouvoir pour faire exploser les super-vilains. Il est jaloux mais pas très longtemps. Kacchan n'y peut rien.

Izuku vient d'être diagnostiqué sans alter. Il n'est pas blessé et ne saigne nulle part mais il a mal, à l'intérieur de lui il sent que quelque chose vient de se casser.

XXX

Izuku a cinq ans.

Son bras le brûle, son cœur est brisé et il n'a plus d'ami. Il a essayé de défendre un pauvre garçon contre Katsuki et sa bande de petites brutes et il en a payé le prix. La douleur est forte, plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Il sait que cela ne vient pas uniquement de la brûlure. Il vient de comprendre qu'un gouffre existe : un gouffre entre les gens qui ont un alter et ceux qui n'en n'ont pas, un gouffre entre avoir la volonté d'être un héros et en avoir le pouvoir – et désormais, un gouffre entre Katsuki et lui.

Izuku a une cicatrice sur l'avant-bras, la tâche rosée d'une grosse brûlure. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un le blesse et il ne comprend pas. Kacchan dit qu'il veut être un héros mais il n'y a rien d'héroïque à ce qu'il a fait.

XXX

Katsuki a douze ans.

Il s'est coupé avec un couteau de cuisine en se préparant à manger, alors que ses parents l'ont laissé seul à la maison pour la soirée. A une époque, ils l'auraient confié à Inko Midoriya et elle aurait préparé le repas pour lui. Mais Katsuki n'a plus besoin d'être surveillé et il n'a pas vu Inko depuis des années. Maintenant, Katsuki a un puissant alter, Katsuki est fort et c'est exactement comme cela que les choses sont sensées se passer. Quelle importance si personne n'est là pour s'inquiéter ? Il n'en a plus besoin. Il veut plutôt qu'on l'admire, qu'on l'adule. Il veut voir la reconnaissance et entendre les acclamations, se tenir au même rang que le plus grand des héros.

Katsuki a une cicatrice sur le doigt mais il s'en fiche, il n'y pense déjà plus. Il évite également de penser à ce qu'Inko Midoriya lui dirait s'il se retrouvait à nouveau devant elle.

XXX

Izuku a quatorze ans.

Son quotidien est angoissant et morose. Au collège, ce n'est pas franchement l'extase. Il est en dehors de la norme et donc, par définition, il a tort d'exister. Pourtant, il ne lâche pas prise. Il ne doit pas décevoir sa mère, ni la peiner davantage. Il supporte donc chaque journée qui passe, même quand les autres le brutalisent jusqu'à le faire pleurer, même quand ses professeurs réduisent ses rêves en cendres avec le sourire. _Même_ quand l'étranger qu'est devenu son meilleur ami le regarde dans les yeux et lui demande de se suicider. Pour se donner du courage, il pense à ce que son héros ferait à sa place. Alors il redouble d'efforts, parce qu'à défaut de mieux, c'est _ça_ son pouvoir.

Izuku a des cicatrices à l'âme, les stigmates de la cruauté de ses semblables. Elles ne se voient pas mais elles sont bien là et elles sont si nombreuses qu'il n'ose même plus les compter.

XXX

Katsuki a quinze ans.

Les secours s'affairent autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il va bien et ignorent tout de la fureur qui bouillonne en lui. Il vient d'échapper à une mort certaine alors que le super-vilain Gluant s'en était pris à lui. Il a été sauvé par All Might mais il doit le reconnaître, il a surtout été sauvé par Izuku. Bon à rien, pleurnichard d'Izuku a osé jouer au héros à ses dépens. Il enrage et jure de se venger. Il va remettre les pieds sur terre à _Deku_ , qui a l'audace de croire qu'il peut devenir un héros juste parce qu'il le souhaite.

Katsuki a une énorme cicatrice là où ça fait très mal : sa fierté est balafrée, amochée, traînée dans la boue. Futur héros doté d'un grand pouvoir, il a été surpassé par un pauvre idiot armé d'un sac scolaire. Il lui faudra plusieurs années pour comprendre que c'est contre lui-même qu'il a perdu.

XXX

Izuku a quinze ans et pour la première fois, il a un avenir.

L'horizon qui se dessine face à lui paraît enfin _atteignable_. Il est déterminé, l'espoir lui donne des ailes et il ne reculera devant rien. Il s'entraîne tous les jours sans relâche pour atteindre son objectif. Deku va devenir un héros, va rendre sa mère fière, va donner un sens à sa vie. Il en a toujours eu la volonté, maintenant il en a le pouvoir. Les brimades des autres, _ses_ brimades, lui paraissent soudain insignifiantes. Quelques mots d'All Might ont été plus puissants que des années de cruauté. « _Tu peux devenir un héros_ ».

Izuku a des cicatrices un peu partout. Son mentor ne lui épargne rien, tout comme son corps qui le fait souffrir en permanence. Tous les soirs, quand il se déshabille devant son miroir, il passe quelques minutes à les contempler. Pour lui, c'est une première : elles sont une fierté.

XXX

Katsuki a seize ans.

Il se sent trahi et ses certitudes vacillent. Il ignore ce qui le prend, il devrait pourtant se réjouir : étudiant au prestigieux lycée Yûei, il est fort et admiré de tous, promis à un brillant avenir. Pourtant, les faits sont là. Il vient de perdre face à Izuku. Le bon à rien est doté d'un puissant alter et personne ne l'avait vu venir. Surtout pas lui. Ce sale traître lui a menti, ce sale traître a décidé de le défier. Katsuki va se faire un plaisir de l'écraser. _Deku_ doit absolument rester derrière lui, sinon comment pourra-t-il continuer de l'admirer ?

Pour la première fois, les cicatrices sur la peau de Katsuki ont été infligées par Izuku. Il ne sait pas s'il doit les craindre, les chérir ou les détester.

XXX

Izuku a seize ans.

Il a persévéré et a désormais l'étoffe d'un héros. Cependant, il a peur. Il a peur pour sa mère, pour All Might et ses amis. Avec ses grands pouvoirs sont venues de grandes responsabilités et il n'est pas certain d'être prêt. Il a toujours peur de décevoir mais désormais, il aussi peur de ce qu'échouer impliquerait. Izuku est populaire et tous les élèves de sa classe l'apprécient. Il n'est plus _Deku le bon à rien_ , il est Deku, celui qui ne renonce jamais. Un après-midi, à la sortie des cours, il fait le trajet du retour avec ses amis. Ils veulent aller s'acheter une glace et flâner au centre commercial. Du coin de l'œil, Izuku aperçoit Katsuki qui rentre seul chez lui. Ce n'est que justice mais il n'arrive pas à s'en réjouir.

Izuku ne veut pas voir de cicatrices sur les gens qu'il aime. Même ceux qui les ont méritées.

XXX

Katsuki a encore seize ans mais tout a changé.

La vérité l'a frappé au visage : il n'est ni fort, ni admiré de tous. Les autres voient clair dans son jeu. Sa cruauté n'est que de la jalousie, sa colère est en fait de la peur. En sortant vainqueur du championnat sportif, il marche seul. Dès qu'il a le dos tourné, il entend les autres chuchoter qu'il a plus le profil d'un criminel que d'un héros. Katsuki est furieux. Un jour, il leur prouvera qu'ils ont tous tort. Le soir, lové dans les bras de sa mère comme ça n'était plus arrivé depuis des années, il repense à celui qui n'a jamais douté de lui. Il se demande où est-ce qu'il s'est planté.

Katsuki a des cicatrices à des endroits que personne ne soupçonnerait. Il n'en parle pas et personne ne doit jamais savoir. Dans un moment de colère mais surtout dans un moment de chagrin, c'est lui qui se les est infligées.

XXX

Izuku a toujours seize ans et les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé.

Il apprend lentement à devenir le digne héritier du pouvoir qu'All Might lui a légué et commence à comprendre que cela ne l'oblige pas à changer ce qu'il est. Il a de nouveaux amis et ensemble, ils se sentent invincibles. Du coup de l'œil, il observe Katsuki avancer lui aussi et tremble à chaque fois qu'il prend la mauvaise direction. Il a tout essayé pour entretenir les braises mourantes de leur amitié mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence. Même avec un alter, Katsuki ne voudra jamais de lui. Mais si All Might est son plus grand héros, Katsuki a été son premier. Quand il apprend qu'il a été enlevé, il part à son secours sans même y penser.

Izuku a un bleu au cœur mais il est là depuis déjà longtemps, alors il a appris à vivre avec. Ça ne changera pas ce qu'il est, ça ne l'empêchera pas d'être un ami.

XXX

Katsuki a trois mois de plus qu'Izuku mais il a l'impression d'avoir des années de retard.

Beaucoup de choses se sont passées en peu de temps. Il a combattu All Might, s'est frotté à des adversaires de taille et a été la cible de l'Alliance des super-vilains. Izuku lui est resté fidèle à chaque fois. Coéquipier ou sauveteur, il a prouvé sa valeur à autant de reprises que Katsuki a prouvé qu'il ne valait rien. Katsuki n'est plus de taille, Deku a des kilomètres d'avance mais ce qui fait le plus mal c'est de savoir qu'Izuku ne l'a pas sauvé parce qu'il est Katsuki. Izuku l'a sauvé parce que, contrairement à lui, il a l'étoffe d'un vrai héros. Il aurait sauvé n'importe qui et lui, il n'est plus personne. Katsuki a perdu ses illusions et sa foutue fierté mais il vient surtout de comprendre qu'il a perdu son ami.

Katsuki a découvert une cicatrice qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour : une fissure au cœur, lancinante et obstinée. Elle est née le jour où Izuku a cessé de le regarder.

XXX

Izuku et Katsuki ont trois mois d'écart mais quelle importance ?

A se battre à corps perdus au milieu des explosions et de la force brute, ils donnent tous les deux l'impression d'être redevenus des préadolescents écervelés.

C'est le grand moment, c'est l'heure de vérité. Il y a tant à dire et plus rien à cacher.

Ce n'est plus Katsuki contre Izuku. C'est Kacchan contre Deku, c'est la rancœur contre le pardon, c'est la peur contre la colère, c'est la haine contre l'amour.

Izuku ne peut pas perdre.

Katsuki se bat pour prouver qu'il a toujours le dessus, parce qu'échouer c'est se remettre en question et parce que laisser Izuku être premier c'est le laisser s'éloigner. La culpabilité le ronge, il a tué son héros et personne ne peut comprendre.

Izuku se bat contre Katsuki mais il se bat surtout pour Katsuki. Il a de la rancœur et ne sera plus jamais son souffre-douleur mais il lui en veut surtout de ne pas comprendre tout ce qu'il représente pour lui.

Izuku hurle parce que Katsuki ne lui parle pas, Katsuki frappe parce qu'il ne comprend pas Izuku et soudain, c'est facile de comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Ils ont toujours été côte à côte mais jamais ensemble.

Izuku frappe aussi fort qu'il ose pour atteindre et pour marquer, autant avec ses poings qu'avec ses émotions. Katsuki n'est plus autorisé à ignorer sa vérité. _Tu es mon héros, mon inspiration, l'image que je me fais de la victoire._

Katsuki frappe aussi fort qu'il peut pour ne pas entendre la vérité, malheureusement il ne peut pas ignorer ce qui vient de l'intérieur de lui. Au final, c'est un soulagement : affronter la vérité c'est aussi obtenir les réponses à ses questions.

Izuku a l'obsession de sauver, Katsuki a l'obsession de gagner. Ils ne doivent pas laisser l'autre l'emporter mais ils ne doivent plus être séparés. Ensemble, ils seront l'essence-même du héros.

Izuku a perdu mais en même temps, il a gagné. Il a une cicatrice au coin de l'œil et c'est sa préférée. Elle symbolise la renaissance de leur amitié.

Katsuki a une cicatrice au niveau de la tempe mais il ne l'a jamais remarquée. Son attention était détournée : dans son cœur, il y en a une autre qui s'est effacée.

XXX

Katsuki a dix-sept ans.

Il n'est plus le meilleur depuis un moment déjà mais il commence à comprendre que ce n'est pas une honte d'être deuxième si c'est Izuku le premier. Les gens ont moins peur de lui et viennent plus souvent lui parler. Il a même des amis, des crétins qu'il ne voudrait surtout pas différents. Dans sa tête, tout est un peu mélangé : il ne sait plus trop qui est son héros, ni à qui il aimerait ressembler. Izuku continue de le mettre en colère mais plus contre lui-même que qui que ce soit d'autre. Tandis qu'il s'entraine sans relâche, il réfléchit à un moyen de devenir quelqu'un qu'il pourra pardonner.

Dans les vestiaires, quand ils se changent, du coin de l'œil il regarde souvent Izuku se déshabiller. Il observe ses cicatrices et parfois, il se dit qu'il aimerait les toucher.

XXX

Izuku a dix-sept ans.

Il est assis au chevet d'un lit d'hôpital, en larmes. Lui qui ne voulait pas que Katsuki le dépasse, il prie et supplie pour que son ami survive. Il refuse d'avoir dix-huit ans avant lui. C'était une mission banale mais l'ennemi était vicieux, plein de ressources et ils sont tellement jeunes. Leur manque d'expérience les a piégés, cette fois il sera peut-être fatal. Si _Deku_ est assis sur une chaise et qu'il n'a qu'un bras cassé, c'est parce que Katsuki a pris les coups pour lui. Il n'est pas idiot, il sait que Kacchan se rachète de lui avoir pourri la vie en lui offrant la sienne. Mais il n'en veut pas. Il ne veut pas la vie de Katsuki, il veut Katsuki dans sa vie.

Si Kacchan ne se réveille pas, Izuku aura à l'âme une blessure qui ne cicatrisera pas.

XXX

Katsuki a bientôt dix-huit ans.

Il s'est racheté et il sait enfin qui il est. Il continue de progresser, d'affronter ses démons et ses adversaires mais il a cessé de se battre contre certaines choses. Cependant, l'amour est une croisade et il a de nouveaux ennemis. Et pour ce combat, il est très mal armé. Il n'est pas digne d'Izuku, il le sait. La plupart de ses rivaux ne manquent pas de le lui rappeler. On le traite d'égoïste, on le traite de mesquin et bordel, une fois on l'a même traité de pervers narcissique. Un jour, au détour d'un couloir, il est pris à part par Uraraka. Cette peste, cette garce, cette immonde salope, elle lui dit que ce serait mieux qu'il laisse Izuku s'éloigner. Il se moque d'elle, lui dit « je sais ce que tu ressens » et quand elle lui répond « moi aussi, je sais ce que tu ressens », il est terrifié.

Katsuki est furieux contre Uraraka, il ne comprend pas qu'elle a simplement peur parce qu'elle a vu les cicatrices qu'Izuku s'inflige pour lui.

XXX

Izuku a dix-huit ans.

Il a un diplôme. Aux yeux du monde, il est enfin un héros. Aux yeux de ses proches, il l'a toujours été. Il est un peu ébloui par son propre succès, tout le monde le convoite, l'admire et veut lui serrer la main. Sa mère pleure de fierté en s'accrochant au bras de son mentor, les gens reconnaissent son visage et ses anciens tortionnaires changent de trottoir en le croisant dans la rue. C'est fou comme en dix ans, tout a changé et en même temps tout est pareil. Il va lancer sa carrière, à présent. Il est doué pour le travail d'équipe et entouré de grands héros qui ne demandent qu'à l'épauler. Il est donc temps qu'il choisisse un coéquipier. Pour lui, il n'y a jamais eu qu'une seule personne pour occuper cette place.

Izuku continue parfois de regarder ses cicatrices, le soir devant son miroir. En y prêtant attention, il remarque qu'elles tracent un chemin.

XXX

Katsuki a dix-huit ans.

Il a entre les mains un diplôme qu'il a envie de réduire en cendres. Il est furieux, malheureux, anéanti et ni les félicitations de ses parents ni les cris de joie de ses amis ne pourront le soigner. Comme les autres, il a entendu les rumeurs qui n'attendent que d'être confirmées : pro-héros Deku va très certainement choisir Shoto comme coéquipier. Partout autour de lui, les gens commentent la nouvelle et s'en réjouissent. Katsuki a définitivement perdu mais il ne partira pas sans laisser de traces. Avant de devenir invisible et de disparaître, il va s'assurer de laisser une marque indélébile.

Katsuki déteste ses cicatrices et aussi celles d'Izuku, parce qu'elles ne racontent pas du tout la même histoire, ne l'ont jamais fait et ne le feront jamais. Il sait qu'il a tout raté, mais continue de rater encore. Malgré toutes les cicatrices, Izuku va l'oublier.

XXX

Izuku a dix-neuf ans et ne peut pas oublier Katsuki.

Il s'est très vite rendu compte que ça n'a rien avoir avec les cicatrices dont il l'a marqué. Ça fait des mois qu'il n'a plus de nouvelles et il ne peut plus cesser d'y penser. Leur rivalité stupide parfumée aux testostérones, son aveuglement et la saloperie de fierté de Katsuki, tout est allé trop loin. Maintenant que Kacchan n'est plus là, tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours tenu pour acquis au point de l'oublier lui paraît clair comme de l'eau de roche : Katsuki fait partie de lui. Ensemble, ils se sont construits et sans lui Izuku ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il pourrait choisir de le laisser devenir un simple souvenir mais pour l'amour du ciel, il appelle sa mère « tatie » ! Katsuki n'est pas une racine, Katsuki est une cellule, une composante de son ADN. Il a pris sa décision, il le poursuivra comme il l'a toujours fait.

Katsuki a laissé une énorme trace de morsure sur la clavicule d'Izuku, juste après l'avoir furieusement embrassé. Elle s'est estompée depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, contrairement au goût de son baiser.

XXX

Katsuki a dix-neuf ans et qui croit-il tromper ?

Jusqu'à présent, il a vaincu tous ses ennemis, sauf un. Le pire de tous, le plus traître, le plus vicieux, cancer du cœur et de l'âme qui empoisonne son sang et parasite son esprit depuis _toujours_. Katsuki est chez lui, affalé contre sa porte d'entrée. Il vient de prendre un grand coup de poing dans la figure et ça l'a sauvé. Izuku se tient devant lui en se frottant les phalanges, furieux. A présent, tout est d'une clarté impitoyable. Il a pris conscience de la plus grosse erreur qu'il ait jamais faite et maintenant, il faut qu'il la répare. Katsuki est à un croisement et cette fois, il décide de choisir le chemin sur lequel se trouve Izuku. Il commence à croire qu'inconsciemment, il l'a toujours fait.

Katsuki vient de comprendre que la plupart de ses cicatrices auraient pu être évitées. Pendant toutes ces années, l'amour n'a été son ennemi que parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Par honte, par peur, par pression sociale ou par fierté, peu importe. En revanche, il ne pourra jamais se pardonner les blessures que son aveuglement a causé à Izuku.

XXX

Katsuki a vingt ans.

Il a accumulé les cicatrices et a arrêté de les compter. Pour l'instant, il n'y prend pas garde. Il est trop occupé à cartographier celles d'Izuku. Il les caresse, les embrasse, les redessine avec la pointe de sa langue. Remontant langoureusement le long de son ventre, il apprivoise et découvre chaque trace, reconnaît celles dont il est l'auteur. Katsuki va lentement. Il prend le temps de puiser sa force dans l'odeur et dans la chaleur d'Izuku, de savourer le son extatique de ses soupirs.

Il a un secret bien gardé : de toutes les marques qui agrémentent la peau de Deku, ses tâches de rousseur ont toujours été ses préférées.

Une fois que c'est terminé, il reste allongé entre les draps, les jambes entremêlées avec celles de son rival, son coéquipier, son ami, son confident, la prunelle de ses yeux, le centre de son monde. Son héros. Il a le souffle court et le cœur en paix. Il repense à ce qui vient d'arriver, s'en réjouit et en rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis qu'une constatation crue mais délicieuse lui vient à l'esprit.

Pour la première fois, Katsuki a pénétré la chair d'Izuku sans le blesser. Il l'a marqué pour toujours sans laisser de traces, il a greffé dans sa tête un souvenir qui ne sera ni douloureux ni amer.

XXX

Izuku a vingt-trois ans et des cicatrices partout.

Des belles et des laides, des légères et des marquées, des vieilles douleurs ou des trophées. Certaines sont pratiquement oubliées, d'autre le font parfois encore souffrir. Pourtant, il ne les voudrait pas autrement, ni ne voudrait en être débarrassé : après tout, elles ne font que raconter son histoire. Izuku marche tranquillement dans la rue pour rentrer chez lui. Sa journée de travail est terminée, il s'apprête à rejoindre son compagnon de toujours, celui qui ne cesse d'être son coéquipier que pour être son amant.

Dans la poche de son pantalon, tout juste achetée chez un bijoutier, une bague de fiançailles attend d'être passée à un doigt comme on passe un baume sur les vieilles blessures du passé.

 **XXX**

Et voilà !

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ? Allez, soyez sans pitié ! J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu et que j'ai réussi à faire ressortir les sentiments des personnages comme je les conçois et à développer leur relation en restant crédible. N'hésitez à me poser des questions, je serai ravie d'y répondre. J'espère pouvoir écrire de nouveau sur ce fandom qui me plaît beaucoup et approfondir la surface que j'ai commencé à gratter. Ah oui et au cas où vous en douteriez : oui, j'aime énormément le couple Katsudeku ! Voici quelques points qui je pense méritent d'être évoqués :

\- deuxième paragraphe : Katsuki pense que ses parents ont de formidables habilités. Ce n'est évidemment pas le cas mais à ce moment-là il a quatre ans, donc pour lui, n'importe quel alter est impressionnant, et puis ce sont ses parents.

\- onzième paragraphe : j'ai sous-entendu que Katsuki s'infligeait des scarifications. Je tiens à dire que je pense que c'est tout à fait possible et pour plusieurs raisons : déjà parce que se scarifier n'est absolument pas un signe de faiblesse mais un signe de souffrance (des gens aux caractères et profils très différents font ça, y compris ceux qui sont l'incarnation de la confiance en soi), ensuite parce qu'il existe plein de motifs qui poussent à faire ça (chagrin, douleur morale, colère, détresse, culpabilité, haine de soi et j'en passe).

\- les surnoms : ils ne sont pas utilisés au hasard et Deku n'est en italique que lorsqu'il est utilisé au sens de l'insulte.

\- je précise que j'aime Ochako. Le coup de « l'immonde salope », c'est Katsuki qui parle.

\- dix-huitième paragraphe : oui, je shipe totalement la mère d'Izuku avec All Might.

\- vingtième paragraphe : le fait que Izuku appelle la mère de Katsuki « tatie/tante » et pareil pour Katsuki avec la mère d'Izuku, je ne sais absolument pas si c'est canon, je l'ai simplement vu dans plusieurs fictions et j'aime tellement cette idée que j'ai décidé de l'adopter.

Et voilà, j'ai enfin terminé mon gigantesque blabla ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! A très bientôt j'espère !

 **Challenge No Name :** ce texte traite clairement du thème « cicatrices » mais le fond parle aussi de codépendance donc j'ai décidé de valider les deux thèmes et de répondre aux deux questions ! :)

 **À quel personnage immoral vous êtes-vous déjà attachée malgré-vous, et pour quelle raison ?**

Alors… dans un premier temps, ma réponse a failli être Katsuki parce que je ne voyais aucun personnage plus immoral auquel je me sois attachée (même si pour moi ce sont plus certains de ses actes que lui-même qui sont immoraux), puis j'ai repensé au personnage très controversé de Rogue (Harry Potter) que j'apprécie énormément pour la fidélité de son amour et son très grand courage (tandis que d'autres lui reprochent son comportement envers Harry, ce que je comprends, et d'autres envers James, ce que je ne comprends pas du tout). Encore une fois, je ne considère pas Rogue comme immoral, c'est pas le bon terme. Il a fait de mauvaises choses et est très loin d'être parfait, mais c'est en grande partie les traumatismes subis qui l'ont rendu comme ça. J'allais renoncer et puis j'ai enfin trouvé un personnage réellement immoral auquel je me suis attachée : Ruben Victoriano/Ruvik de The Evil Within. Je veux dire, le mec est déjà flingué à la base : il méprise le genre humain sans que ça vienne d'un mauvais vécu, il aime torturer les animaux et n'a absolument aucune éthique. Pourtant je l'apprécie, je pense d'un côté dans le sens purement esthétique (je trouve que c'est un personnage intéressant, il est cool et charismatique) et d'un autre côté parce que son amour pour sa sœur est tellement pur et dévoué que ça lui donne un aspect « saint/ange ». Si vous connaissez ce fandom, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller lire les fictions de Beast Out dans mes fav qui sont toutes les trois excellentes.

 **Avez-vous une fanfic "codépendance" préférée, et si oui, pourquoi celle-là ? Si non, que pensez-vous du concept de codépendance ?**

Je trouve la thématique de la codépendance très intéressante et plus que celle de la dépendance où généralement, un personnage est dépendant d'un autre qui lui est sain affectivement. J'aime bien les deux, mais la codépendance apporte une stabilité et rééquilibre le rapport de force, ce qui fait que ça a moins de chances de tomber dans le sombre et le malsain. Ne me méprenez pas, j'aime aussi le sombre et le malsain mais pas pour tout et pas tout le temps. La codépendance peut être quelque chose de très romantique, voire même positif, dans le sens où deux personnes sont liées et se poussent l'une l'autre. Des relations très profondes peuvent être construites avec ce thème. Après, la dépendance, comme pour tout, c'est malsain de base. Alors j'aime la thématique de la codépendance mais pas spécialement dans une optique dark où la dépendance est utilisée pour faire souffrir. Dans la vraie vie par contre, c'est très dangereux et il faut se faire soigner si on en souffre. Je n'ai aucune fiction que me vienne spécialement à l'esprit.


End file.
